The ability to detect wires from a remote location may find utility in a variety of applications. For example, in certain aviation applications the ability to detect wires from a remote location may be useful to avoid airborne collisions with the wires. Further, in military applications the ability to detect wires from a remote location may be useful to avoid hazard such as improvised explosive devices such as bombs which are buried proximate a road.